Now we meet again
by cptjharkness
Summary: Jack and the tenth Doctor meet Rose again to protect her from a yet unknown danger. But how the heck did Dean, Castiel and Sam get there? And what alien are they even dealing with? Dean/Cas, Dean/Jack, Ten/Rose. Please review.


-Chapter 1

Rose's big brown eyes looked into the mirror, as her mind wandered of again, to the one moment she couldn't ever forget.

"Rose!"

The familiar voice of her mother sounded excited and very happy.

"I'm here mum.", she answered and went to the door.

A soft touch on her shoulder brought Roses attention back to the mirror.

Behind the reflection of her, was a dark, kind of blurry shadow. Alarmed and a bit scared she turned and was about to run, but then her mother came in.

"What's the matter, Ro-"

She was interupted.

"Out. Now", Rose whispered and though she was still confused, Jacky Tyler knew that she trusted her daughter. If something was wrong, who would know if not Rose?

Quick they left the room.

As soon as they were in the hallway, Rose explained.

"Something was in that mirror. It touched me. We gotta get dad."

"Woah!", Jack shouted as he almost fell on the floor of the TARDIS. The tenth Doctor giggled.

"It's not funny", Jack grumbled.

"It is. Just a little bit."

The captain just pulled a face and crossed his arms.

Then the Doctor said with his brightest smile: "Almost there! Rose Tyler, now we meet again!"

With a big rumble inside, the TARDIS started to manifest inside Roses room, right next to the mirror.

The Doctor opened the blue door and Jack followed.

After they inspected the mirror, without finding anything, they went to look for Rose.

Suddenly they heard the swoosh of wings.

"Where the hell are we, Cas."

"I... I have no idea Dean. Something pulled us towards this point... I don't understand..."

Sam, Dean and Castiel stood in the middle of the mirror room and looked pretty confused.

The Doctor and Jack, who have been through a lot of weird stuff, didn't see that visitors coming either.

Sammy was the first to notice that they weren't alone in this room.

"Umm... Hello, I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother, Dean and our friend Castiel. Could you tell us where we are?"

His elder brother whispered: "Sammy! Maybe they brought us-"

"The Winchester brothers?", Jack asked.

"How'd you know us.", Dean asked, clenching his jaw.

"If you are the Winchesters, then my bo- uhh a friend of mine told me bout you. He watches that series. Oh the angel, isn't that the one brothers boyfriend?"

Deans cheeks turned slightly red as he mumbled: "No, of course not."

Jack shot a flirtatious glance at him and smiled. "Lucky me."

The older Winchester looked shocked and kind of pleased, but it was just a little hint of a smile. Before Captain Jack could get on with his flirt, the Doctor interupted with a very annoyed: "Stop it Jack, we have a job to do here. Sorry you guys, but we can't help you right now. Jack and me, we have to find our friend. She may be in danger." Sam still seemed utterly confused and Castiel had his eyes closed, a very tense look on his face. Sammy asked, turning to the Doctor: "Well, just answer me a few questions very quick. Who are you and where are we?

The man in the brown coat grinned and said: "I'm the Doctor, and you are in a parallel universe. Let's go find Rose, then we get you home."

With this words, he turned around, his coat making an effectful swing, and took off. The Captain winked at the hunters and the angel.

"Wanna come along?"

-Chapter end

-Chapter 2

Dean wordlessly followed, and so did Sam and Cas, who finally had finished his search for information. "Dean, I have to tell you something. We are in a very different universe." "Yeah, tell me something I don't know man." Dean was walking directly behind Jack, but he was of course not checking out his butt, because Dean doesn't do that. Never. Trying to convince himself of his heterosexuallity once again, he almost missed the bitch face Sam gave him. "Are you even listening? Cas said his power didn't work here." "You mean your mojos gone? Great. How are w-..."

Dean was interupted by a loud, happy scream. The voice was the one of Rose Tyler, who was held in a very tight embrace by her Doctor. Captain Jack stood next to them, waiting for his turn to hug Rose. After that, she noticed the company they had. " Who are these guys? Friends?", she asked the Doctor.

"We found them in your Room. They seem to be from another different universe than that we came from. Jack said they were characters in a series. But that isn't why we are here. You might be in danger."

Jacky Tyler spoke up. ""Yeah we already noticed that. What was that thing in the mirror? " Dean was getting more and more impatient. "Hey I think it's our turn to ask some questions. Who the hell are you guys and what son of a bitch brought us here?" The Doctor practically ignored his question, because he was talking to Rose and her mom, about how an alien had fled into this dimension, and that they didn't know exactly what it was. Instead of him, Jack answered . "He's a time traveling alien, she is his human girlfriend, who also made me immortal. Bit complicated situation right now. Usually it is either too dangerous or impossible to travel between Universes. She got here by accident, we followed an alien here to take it back where it belongs. No one has a clue what you are doing here but maybe we'll find out if we catch the alien."

Dean's jaw dropped. "Aliens? Are you serious? I mean we hunt monsters but aliens?!"

Jack smiled, again in a very flirtous way. "Well handsome, it's practically the same thing. No worries though, we all have experience and a few guns." Dean's cheeks went hot and he had to look away from Jack. "Uh... Thanks I guess...", he stuttered. Sam looked like he had seen a ghost. This Jack guy kept hitting on Dean, who didn't start saying he wasn't gay furiously. Very weird.

Finally, the Time Lord had finished with Rose and Jacky.

"Are you done flirting Jack? We have a job to do. We got to find out what this alien seems to be very powerfull, or at least clever."

"Yes, sir!", Jack saluted.

"Don't do that, you know I hate when you do that", the Doctor complained, a bit upset.

"Sorry it's a habit. Soldier, you know?"

Jacky interupted. "What the hell are you doing? We need to find that thing wandering round here! And you didn't tell us your friends names. I'm Jacky Tyler, this is my daughter Rose."

Sam introduced himself, Dean and Cas.

The Doctor tried to organize a bit.

" Alright. Jacky, Rose, you're with me. We're gonna search downstairs. You guys stay up here and look in every room. Be careful!"

Before anyone could protest, he took Rose's hand and went towards the stairs. Jacky just went with it.

Castiel, who had said nothing until then, spoke up. "This house seems to be very big. I don't think a big group is smart." He hoped he could get to talk to the brothers alone, or at least to one. Preferably Dean, but that thought was just unconscious.

Jack said: "Well, but I'm worried you'll get hurt. Don't forget, we have no clue what this is. We better stick together."

Sam agreed, but Dean brought up, that they could protect themselfes very good, a stupid attempt to hide his sympathy for Jack.

"If you're so desperate to be alone with me, alright."

"No! I'm not I mean... I didn't...", Dean tried to explain with eyes open wide.

Jack smiled again, very calming this time. "It's okay. We'll just go together."

Nobody said anything.


End file.
